Collection of Oneshots
by Aristea
Summary: The Shaman fight has ended and the gang decides to go to some beach resort for some fun and relaxation and maybe more...All pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king…period**

**Summary**_ The Shaman tournament has ended and__the gang decides to head off to a beach resort for some fun and relaxation a collection of One-shots! all pairings _

**Okay lets just skip the part about them getting ready to go… **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

First up Yoh and Anna

(Yoh wanted to spend a little time with his future wife so he decided to take her out for lunch )

The two couple silently walked in the 5-star restaurant located in front of the beach… well Anna more likely barged in and began judging and observing the place right away. "Not bad… The atmosphere is calm and peaceful, the place is well furnished and not a hint of dust in sight. This place passes my standards." Anna commented in her usual tone while resting her hands on her hips. "Ahehe Glad you liked it Anna." Yoh said while smiling his sheepish grin. "But the food better be good or 500 laps before breakfast tomorrow!" Anna said while turning around to face Yoh and giving him her famous trademarked death glare which made him gulp and sweatdrop anime style.

The two teens was seated near a huge window well equipped with two huge red curtains neatly tied on each side showing a nice view of the slightly shimmering icy blue colored sea. After Yoh finished giving the waiter their orders a long awkward silence took over. Yoh was acting nervously… Anna took note of this but decided to ignore it and continued sipping her green herbal tea.

Yoh felt uncomfortable by the long silence, so he decided to break the ice by starting a small conversation with Anna. But unfortunately when Yoh was about to open his mouth **Hao** all of a sudden walked in and took a seat between the two.

"Hey Little bro! Sorry If I barged in your little _date._ (Yoh blushed upon hearing the word)" Hao then turned towards Anna. "Here Anna! For my most favorite person in the whole wide world." Hao said happily while slipping a navy blue medium sized box under Anna's hand and handing her a huge bouquet of flowers.

Yoh's eyes widen while eyeing the navy blue box under Anna's hand that she surprisingly ignored. While Hao was smiling sweetly at Anna, Yoh suddenly stood up while banging his hands on the table that made the silverwares jump a few centimeters up. "**Hao if you're thinking of proposing to MY Anna well forget it! She's mine!**" Yoh yelled making the nearby people to stare and at the same time making Hao flinch.

"Yoh sit down." Anna said calmly. "Yeah! Calm down!" Hao added. "Anna please stay out of this!" Yoh said in an infuriated tone. Anna merely sighed then stood up.

"Yoh…Hao isn't going to propose to me (she said while eyeing Hao then returning her gaze back at Yoh), he's just returning my beads which I had just gotten polished from a nearby shop." Anna said while opening the box as proof. "Oh and I asked him to buy me some flowers to be used in my bath later on when I make reservations at the SPA." Anna said while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Yoh merely stood dumbfounded while blushing heavily. A long pause then Hao suddenly said "Well I'd love to stay (yeah right) but I have some other important things to do. Bye!" Hao said while scurrying out the door.

"err…Anna.. I-I" Yoh was stammering that made Anna raise one of her eyebrow while slowly making her way towards Yoh with her head slightly lowered so Yoh can't see her two chocolate colored eyes. Yoh quickly shut his eyes when Anna was half way towards him, knowing he'll get one of her lethal slaps…..but surprisingly he felt two soft lips come in contact with his cheek. "Thanks." Anna whispered to Yoh before walking out of the restaurant with cheeks all dabbed with red (probably realizing what she just did). Yoh merely giggled while blushing then started jogging towards his fiancé who was waiting for him outside.

_(author: Hey! come back! what about the FOOOOD!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigato for all the reviews **

**Next up Ren and Pirika**

"Hurry up Ren!" Pirika exclaimed while gesturing him to quicken his pace. Ren simply ignored her and continued walking in his lazy slacker state. "Baka" was all Pirika said while walking back to fetch the pointy haired Chinese shaman. "Come on Ren the sooner we get there the sooner we can have fun." Pirika said in her usual cheerful tune while tugging on Ren's arm. "Grrr… I never agreed to this! I am not leaving my Kwan Dao to someone who is incompetent!" Ren suddenly yelled at Pirika. "sigh…alright but you sure you wanna go through with that again?" Pirika said slyly at Ren. "Hmm…" Ren mumbled while deeply thinking about the incident that had happened earlier.

**-------------------------------Flash back ------------------------------------------**

"Hey Ren I'll race you to that tiny island!" Pirika said while pointing towards an island that stands a few meters away from the shore. "Your on!" Ren said while diving into the salty water. "NO fair! I didn't said go!" Pirika said while running towards the sea.

Ren was in a major lead from Pirika but the farther he went the deeper he sank until he stopped moving and only his pointy hair was visible giving Pirika the chance to catch up. "Yay! I win I win! huh? Where's Ren?" Pirika said while scanning the area until a hint of purple and small bubbles caught her eye. "REN!" Pirika screeched while swimming towards him. By the time Pirika got to Ren a loud scream was heard "EEK a SHARK is attacking that azure haired girl!" A woman screamed while panicking. Pirika merely sweat dropped anime style upon hearing this and how speed boats full of life guards were heading towards them.

-----------------------**END OF FLASHBACK**----------------------------------

Ren shook his head to rid the embarrassing moment off his head then turned towards Pirika blushing. "Awe…come on Ren it isn't your fault you're too attached to your Kwan Dao, even though it was the very **reason** why you sank and almost drowned in the middle of the sea." Pirika said while smirking at Ren. "Ohh fine! But won't it be weird to leave such a lethal weapon?" Ren cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh just when did the GREAT Ren Tao cared about what other people think hmmm…." Pirika said mockingly at Ren making him choke and mumble some curses under his breathe.

The two teens finally reached their destination……_the baggage counter_. The two continued to walk towards it but a big sign caught their attention. "See Pirika the sign says **DO NOT LEAVE YOUR VALUABLES HERE** so I guess my **PRECIOUS** Kwan Dao is coming with me huh? Ren said while emphasizing some certain words. Pirika instead of answering gave Ren a painful pinch in the cheek before she sat on a bench chin up and legs crossed with an expression that says 'You better do this or else I'm ignoring you'.

Ren merely gave out a defeated sigh before heading towards the guy in charge. "Here" Ren said while handing the man his Kwan Dao cautiously, careful not to frighten him. "Ok sir here's your tag number." the man said while handing it to Ren in a carefree way. "Huh? Your not scared or thinks of it as odd?" Ren asked surprised. "It happens more usual than you think sir. Have a nice day!" the man said while smiling and waving at a retreating Ren.

"So how did it go?" Pirika said while running towards him. Ren merely stared at Pirika while wearing an uneasy and slightly shocked expression. Pirika giggled then hugged Ren's arm tightly "I told you so." Pirika said teasingly at Ren making him look away due to embarrassment. Pirika suddenly gave Ren a quick kiss on the lips that made his eyes widen and blush a bright shade of red. "That's for trusting me." She said softly while still clinging onto his arm. "I think I should trust you more often." Ren said while smirking at Pirika making her smile widen.

The end

**So how was it with this one shot? I know its LAME! Oh well next up is Horo and Tamao….**


End file.
